THE KEY TO MY RELEASE
by AnimeNekoLover
Summary: Usagi copies something he sees on the movie remake of the classic story SHERLOCK HOLMES. It includes Misaki and handcuffs   Was ShounenaiFangirl story now i have it nothing changed


THE KEY TO MY RELEASE

"WOW, WHAT A COOL MOVIE!" Misaki said as they walked out of the movie theatre.

Usagi smirked, "Yes; it was, wasn't it? Misaki, can you help me with something later?"

Misaki blinked and frowned slightly, looking at his lover, "Um...sure. What is it?"

"You'll see. Ah, and I will need Aikawa's help as well" Usagi added thoughtfully as he continued walking to the car; Misaki stared in confusion at his lover did not say anything. Then they got in the car and made their way home.

The truth was, Usagi had only agreed to go to this movie with Misaki so the boy would not go with his senpai...but now, he was glad he went to the movie; ever since they saw a certain scene, the one where Holmes was handcuffed to the bed with nothing but a cushion to cover himself and the quote, 'Behind this cushion lies the key to my release'... Usagi couldn't get it out of his head. It interested him greatly and he wanted to copy that scene, it would be very fun. As soon as they got home, Usagi sat down on the couch, smirking. Misaki made them lunch, did the laundry then said he had to the grocery shopping. When Misaki was out of the house, the writer pulled out his cell phone and called his editor, "Aikawa, would you mind helping me with something?"

Aikawa sighed, "I would love to, but I'm busy at the moment and-"

"It will include Misaki and I having lots of hot handcuff sex" Usagi informed. Momentarily, he took the phone away from his ear as the woman let out an ear-splitting squeal of joy.

"O-Oh my god, really? Of course I'll help! As long, as you put everything into your manuscript!"

"Of course I will "Usagi said and he went on to tell her of his plan.

Thoroughly excited and in danger of a nosebleed, the yaoi fan girl said, "I'll be there as soon as I can!" and hung up without another word. Usagi smirked and waited for her to arrive. When Aikawa arrived to the penthouse, they went into the bedroom; he immediately started stripping. When he was completely naked, he sat on the bed and let Aikawa handcuff him to it then she covered his manhood with a cushion. Then they were all set, they just had to wait for Misaki to come home. Usagi made sure he was unable to move, then he smirked. Aikawa, blushing, giggled. "OK, sensei! I'll leave you to it, then! Please remember to write everything down when you're finished." Then she left the room. Misaki chose that moment to come home. "Usagi-san, I'm back!"

Misaki blinked, "He's not home?"

The boy put away his groceries then went looking for his lover. "Usagi-san? Usagi-sannnn!, are you home?"

Thinking that the writer might be in bed, tired from their fun movie night, he went upstairs. When he reached the bedroom, he saw Aikawa with a big smile on his face. "Hello, Misaki-kun! How are you?"

"Ah, I'm-"

"That's great! Get in here; sensei needs your help with something!" Aikawa said, a little too excitedly.

Misaki blinked in confusion, "Um...well, sure, he did say he needed me to help him with something...sure, ok." Then he opened the door to the older man's bedroom, not hearing the door click seconds after. His entire face blushed and he froze at what sight his eyes fell victim to; in the middle of the bed was Usagi, handcuffed and naked, with nothing on but a cushion covering his manhood.

Usagi smirked evilly at Misaki, "Ah, you finally made it. Misaki...behind this cushion lays the key to my release"

"O-OUT OF ALL THINGS YOU COULD HAVE COPIED, YOU CHOOSE THAT SCENE? YOU...YOU PERVERT!"

"Yes, indeed. Why don't you release me?"

"N-NO!" Misaki cried and he turned around and tried opening the door but it was useless. "I-It's locked? WHY?"

"To prevent you from escaping, of course" Usagi answered, as if it was obvious. Misaki spun around and stared at Usagi, but then quickly closed his eyes in embarrassment. Usagi chuckled softly, "You're so cute. Release me, Mi~sa~ki~!"

He said the boy's name so huskily, in such a seductive way, that Misaki shivered in pleasure. It made him weak in the knees and the fact that the man was naked only increased those emotions. "N...No"

"If you do, and only when you do, you will be allowed to go out of this room again" Usagi informed.

Misaki opened his eyes, blushing furiously, staring at him. He didn't seem to have a choice, did he?

"W...Well...um...ok, I –I guess." Walking towards the bed, with shaking hands, he crawled onto the bed and pulled away the cushion; he gasped as he saw Usagi's rather large cock. He gulped, feeling himself go hot. "S-So...So where's the...the key?"

"Aikawa has it" Usagi said with a smirk. Misaki quickly looked up to Usagi's face in shock, "WHAT? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RELEASE YOU, THEN?"

"With your hands...or with your mouth" Usagi replied.

"A KEY! YOU SAID IT WAS A KEY!" Misaki snapped in embarrassment. "I...no! I'm not going to do it!"

Usagi chuckled softly, "Fine. You'll be staying in this room forever then. As I said before, you won't be allowed out until you release me."

Misaki glared at him, twitching angrily. DAMN HIM, HE TRICKED ME!

Misaki continued glaring at him; it didn't look as if he had a choice. He had to 'release' his lover. "F-Fine!" Misaki snapped and he grabbed onto Usagi's cock and started stroking it. He did it slowly but, after hearing the pleasurable moans above him, he sped up, doing it harder and faster...before too long, he stopped stroking him and started pumping him.

He had no idea if he was doing a good job of it, but it must be the case because Usagi moaned, "Oh! Oh, Misaki, you're doing great! Keep going, it feels sooooo good!"

Misaki pumped him harder and faster, blushing. Those moans slipping out of the man's lips drove him crazy, they were just so sexy! And they were just for him! All for him!

"Ahhhh, M-Misaki!MISAKI!" Usagi moaned.

Misaki's heart was going like crazy. The fact that Usagi could moan like that, because of something he was doing to Usagi, the fact that he alone was able to make Usagi so venerable and feel so much pleasure...secretly made Misaki very happy! And he wanted to be the only one who would ever hear these moans. Still pumping him, Misaki, said, "U...Usagi-san, never let anyone hear you when you're like this, ok? It can only be me..."

Usagi opened his eyes and his hazy, lust-filled eyes turned down to the boy in surprise, "Misaki...Of course. I...love you; I would never do anything like this with anyone else... Only you."

Misaki knew he would get an answer like that, but it still made him happy. Making the finishing touches to Usagi's cock, the writer came in a flash of white. "Oh...oh god! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Usagi came all over Misaki; but Misaki didn't care, not this time. He licked all of it off his face, not leaving even one drop. Usagi stared at him in surprise and was even more surprised when Misaki, taking his hands off the man's cock, wrapped his legs around Usagi's waist and wound his arms around his neck, kissing him. When he pulled away, Misaki licked the man's lips and whispered, "I love hearing you moan for me, Usagi-san...you sound so sexy..."

Usagi's eyes widened even more. Moments later, he smirked, "I could say the same about you"

Misaki simply smiled and reclaimed those sexy lips of his lover's.

Five minutes later, Misaki was sitting on the other side of the room, crying in embarrassment. "Oh my god, I can't believe I did all of that! What the hell's the matter with me?"

Usagi just smirked, watching his adorable boy freak out as usual. "I love you, Misaki"

"S-SHUT UP! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

A knock on the door. "I don't hear any moaning, are you done now?"

"Y-Yes! We are, so let me out!" Misaki said quickly, getting up to his feet and racing to the door. Aikawa opened the door and he tried running out- but Aikawa grabbed him. "WHAT? WHAT NOW?"

"You have to be the one to unlock him" Aikawa said with a smirk.

"WHY ME?"

"Just do it" both the adults said. Misaki screamed in anger and took the key from the editor and sat on the bed; he reached up and unlocked the handcuffs. The moment Usagi was freed; he smirked and threw his arms around the boy, pinning him down with the boy's hands over his adorable little head. "GYAAHH!" Misaki struggled to get free but it was useless.

"Now it's your turn, Misaki" Usagi and put the handcuffs around the boy's hands.

"W-What? O!No, no, , I don't want to! "Misaki said angrily.

Usagi looked up at Aikawa, "Thanks for the help, don't worry; all of this will be going in the next novel"

Aikawa squealed, "Thankyou sensei!I'll leave you two alone with your privacy now!" then she left.

When she was gone, Usagi turned his attention back to his lover, "Now, Misaki, ready for round 2?" "WHAT?NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!" But Misaki was, of course, ignored and Usagi fucked him senseless for the rest of the night.


End file.
